


for the future

by orphan_account



Series: to be yours [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon verse, Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix turns to kiss him briefly, his eyes crinkling as he smirks. “Hello.”“Shall I have to turn into a baby, then, to receive more of your attentions?”The shorter man slaps him on the arm, wiggling his backside into Dimitri’s groin. “You better not. I still have use for you this way. Don’t be jealous just because you’re not as cute as our children.”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: to be yours [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860601
Kudos: 20





	for the future

**Author's Note:**

> done for another rq. <3

The time that the King of Fódlan gets to spend with his children is very scarce indeed, so he growls at anyone who dares to threaten to summon him away from his chambers early.

After dismissing a summons in the high hours of the morning, he goes to the table, where Felix is spooning gruel and pureed carrots into Jaromir’s mouth.

It amazes Dimitri, how big the triplets are already. Only one and a half, and already they’re babbling out little sentences, chubby hands eager to play and rosy cheeks full with breakfast. His heart is warm, watching as Felix gets splattered by Solaris banging her small fist on a spoon.

Felix groans as he goes to get a towel, pulling food out of his hair. “You’re a menace, is what you are,” he says, patting his daughter’s face clean after he’s finished tidying himself.

Dimitri chuckles under his breath as he takes care of Victoria and El. Glenn’s in a bit of a mood, more interested in playing with his toys instead of joining them for breakfast. Dimitri allows it, and Felix rolls his eyes, saying that that taller man is too soft, but he doesn’t care.

Neither of them had been allowed this kind of softness in their lives, not for a very long time. Everything that they do in their working lives is done so that their children will not have to see such tragedies. Will not have to continue fighting their wars.

When Felix glares at him, Dimitri remembers that he’d been caught delighting in his husband’s plight. “What’re you laughing at?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Dimitri airily insists. “It’s a good look for you, is all. I was thinking that I should commission the royal tailors to design a new line for the winter, inspired by the Crown Consort’s gruel-in-hair fashion.”

The brunette jabs a knife in Dimitri’s face. It’s not exactly an idle threat, because Felix could kill him with just about anything on the table. “One day, I’m going to do everyone a favor and cut the tongue out of your mouth.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that. This tongue has worked wonders on you before, my dear.”

Solaris, Victoria, Jaromir, and El make a cacophony of conversational noises at them, entertained by their fathers’ display. Felix sighs, setting back to his task with a huff. His hair is getting long, drooping out of his high bun. “I don’t feel like dealing with the council today. Tell them we’ve caught the flu.”

Dimitri smiles. “Shall I, truly? Then who will take on the trial of bickering with William while we finalize the new governance of Faerghus, pressing forward with our efforts of dismantling the nobility?”

Lately, it has been a daily occurrence for Felix to get into a shouting match with Sir William of Sreng. Sylvain has spent the majority of the last seven years crafting tentative peace with their neighbors, but they are pigheaded, old-fashioned prudes. 

Though Felix is a fiercer fighter than the rest of the board members, and has lost all but ten pounds of his weight from pregnancy, William refuses to see Felix as an equal. Of course, Dimitri always has the final say when it comes to matters of diplomacy, and he does not tolerate slander against his mate in any way, but it is still abjectly annoying, the way the older man carries on.

“Fight me, then,” Felix had said last month, his tone echoing through the hall as he’d stood up to shout the words from his diaphragm with a scowl. “Pull out your blade and show me that you can defeat this _omega_ , if you dare.”

The blistering, overwhelming defeat had made William stubborn from the first round of their bout, Felix running his left hand down his curvaceous hip with a smirk. He’d taunted the other man and toyed with him like a cat tossing about a mouse, making him yield on the ground no less than five times.

Since then, William has been more complacent, never going so far as to say that omegas had no place at the negotiation table. However, he’s as belligerent about his aversion to change as he ever has been, and unfortunately, the only person who ever seems to get him to be quiet is Felix.

The beta _does_ recognize that he’s outclassed, at least.

“Ugh.” Felix picks Jaromir up and balances him on his hip, taking the boy to the changing table after noticing the lump in his diaper. “Don’t remind me.”

Eventually, they get all of the children freshened up and carried off by the nursemaids, and when they head to take a quick bath, Dimitri burrows his nose into the crook of Felix’s nape. “Hello,” he murmurs, fingers roving over Felix’s warm skin in the water.

Felix turns to kiss him briefly, his eyes crinkling as he smirks. “Hello.”

“Shall I have to turn into a baby, then, to receive more of your attentions?”

The shorter man slaps him on the arm, wiggling his backside into Dimitri’s groin. “You better not. I still have use for you this way. Don’t be jealous just because you’re not as cute as our children.”

Dimitri whines. “You’re being very cruel to me. I don’t even have time to do anything. Meetings, all day, Felix, and none of them shall be the least bit fun.”

Felix brings their hands together, squeezing Dimitri’s fingers. “I know. But these things must be done. Just think; one day, one of them will sit on the throne as a just ruler, one that the people _want_ to be up there instead of some war-mongerer. These things take time.”

Dimitri hums, kissing the edge of Felix’s jaw. “I know, I know. I just want to retire to the countryside with you. Perhaps I’ll plant grapes and make wine.”

Felix raises a brow. “You don’t know how to farm.”

The blonde pouts. “I will learn.”

His tone makes Felix laugh and he steps out of the tub with a teasing wiggle of his hips. “Very well, then. I suppose I’ll have to study. You’ll be too busy breaking all of the shovels to be useful.”

Dimitri grins, chasing after his lover with water splashing all over the floor. “That’s not true. If anything, you’ll need me to lift all of the soil first. You’re the one who’ll be trying to swing a sword about in the yard while you’re with child when I’m tending to the crops.”

They giggle, swatting each other’s hands off of their bodies before they rush to get ready, composed and regal when they finally stand before the door to the hearing chamber.

“To another day of the crown,” Felix says, his lips pressed in a thin smile, only the barest hint of his mirth flickering through maroon eyes as he quickly pats Dimitri’s back.

“And one step closer to equality for all,” Dimitri replies, opening the door with his spine straight and his blue eye steely, challenging anyone with the courage to say anything against him, oozing with alpha pheromones and raw power.

**Author's Note:**

> requests open as usual on [tumblr](https://summersandstorms.tumblr.com/) \+ i finally made a [twitt account](https://twitter.com/gurglegoggles) <3\. luv much


End file.
